User talk:Arkondi
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wikia Developers Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the ShowHide page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Grunny (Talk) 18:10, 16 July 2012 ListAdmins Danke fuer's Entfernen des Warnhinweises aus dem ListAdmins Code! Den hatte ich komplett vergessen. -- pecoes 16:51, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: global.js Do you mean this? 11:09, September 13, 2012 (UTC) :I don't understand what do you mean by that but it was working till yesterday and then suddenly stopped working. I am sure I broke something but can't figure out what. 11:22, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Code Still not working.. I'm talking about both of Common and Wikia. Can you create a page for me so I could just paste? 06:23, May 12, 2013 (UTC) :Still doesn't work, I don't see the refresh botton(it's one of the things I might recognize if it works). And can you help with Wikia.js? :Also, will it be easier if I'll make you sysop and you will fix? 06:40, May 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Yep, I cleared the cache on the main page and now everything works. Also, is it possible to make a little space between auto refresh and the activity(example: http://gyazo.com/c77bfc7932e79b1f8c8a041b114f58a7)? And, remove the admin tag on bureaucrat users, because having both makes no sense. I noticed that there is an error: MediaWiki:Sm2.js. 06:57, May 12, 2013 (UTC) :::Where do I add the CSS code? and I don't really understand the error, is it just possible to remove it? 07:35, May 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::I just tried adding the css but not working, maybe it's a problem on Wikia.css? also, where do I remove it? 07:46, May 12, 2013 (UTC) :::::Everything appears to work fine. I added a username color code on Wikia.css though it's doesn't work, mind giving a look at it? 08:10, May 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Can you explain it to me a little more? I know about the wait for the changes to take effect, I just need need to know whatever I did is right and it is worth the wait or I did it wrong. 08:14, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Question It appears that on the wiki, the user space information is small. I was wondering if you could make it big like this= http://gyazo.com/f02aa2f7467db3463eafa5892f209aa1 13:22, May 12, 2013 (UTC) :The Big Bang Theory wiki. I'll always refer to it as "the wiki" as I'm inacharge of it now. :So any idea how to do it? 13:50, May 12, 2013 (UTC) ::He isn't really active. Plus, I'm incharge of the wiki AKA what I say goes. I just need help with this. 14:04, May 12, 2013 (UTC) :::Just the width, so the bar will stay with the theme. Can you guide me? 14:25, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Well I got the results, didn't really like it, it was way different. Here is how I want it to be: http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/User:Unnamed_Airbender Do you know the codes I need to add/replace? 14:58, May 12, 2013 (UTC) :Almost the same as before. Maybe this page will help you to decide what to add or delete: http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wikia.css Also, Maybe it will be easier so I could make you sysop and you will do it, without this messaging? 15:22, May 12, 2013 (UTC) :Then edit something and once you did, I'll message you that I promoted you and you'll, fix. 16:21, May 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Done. So fix about what we talked earlier and if you can, make the usernames colored(for for the admins and bureaucrats). Thanks in advance! 17:06, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Collapsible Tables My answer: http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:EternalBeast#Collapsible_Tables Hi! Can you give me the CSS code for collapsible tables? I already have the .js code for it from ShowHide/code.js --EternalBeast 03:56, August 9, 2013 (UTC) RE: Disclaimer? The header on top: « This script is for PERSONAL use only! » which states it's forbidden to use it wiki-wide. —Wyz 21:12, November 21, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah I know that but Special:Mypage/global.js on Community Central is wiki-wide (changed text : "global.js on Community Central"), that's why I changed this statement by "your personal JS on your wiki" to match the header. Unless it's the header to be changed... —Wyz 21:36, November 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Ok. Now I understand. —Wyz 11:11, November 23, 2013 (UTC)